His and Hers
by LizzyCullen7
Summary: The missing part from Chapter 216 from my point of view, all ShinjixHiyori adorableness!


A/N: So, I don't own bleach. Obviously. This is based off chapter 216/217 when Hiyori is drawing out Ichigo's hollow for the first time. This is my first time writing about Hiyori and s (it's hard!), so wish me luck! Thoughts of Hiyori's are in italics, thoughts of Shinji's are in bold.

_Ichigo is such a piece of shit, he doesn't even seem like he is worth the time it is going to take to train him. I just need to draw his hollow out, then beat the shit out of him like he deserves. _

Suddenly, he lost it. Hiyori could see his mask forming over his face, and could see the increase in speed, and as she was moving to get away from him, she felt it. His hand closing around her neck. There was no mercy in those eyes, they were hollow's eyes, Ichigo wasn't in there. She could feel the breath slowly being squeezed out of her lungs, the life draining out of her body.

_Where is Shinji? Why isn't he here to help me? To throw off Ichigo? He is always here to save me, is he paying attention?_

And then she saw him. He had picked her up and moved her to a safe distance, gently setting her down, before returning to point his sword at Ichigo's head with all the other Vizard's. With Ichigo's poor senses, he probably didn't even notice that Shinji had taken her away from him, away from the danger. She allowed herself a small smile, of course Shinji had saved her, that was his job, and then went back to rubbing her throat. She still didn't have her breath all the way back, she still felt shaky.

_Damn, that kid is strong in hollow form. If Shinji hadn't been there, I might of actually died. Probably not though, I could have thrown him off. Maybe..._

Hiyori saw Shinji throw a quick look her way, checking that she was actually okay. She could see the blatant worry etched into his face, and tried to raise her hand to reassure him, but she couldn't. She was exhausted, and felt like the world was going dark.

_It's just oxygen deprivation. I will be fine, I just gotta keep breathing, just gotta stay awake, just long enough for Shinji to notice. For him to help me. Gotta stay awake, gotta keep breathing._

As she got ready to close her eyes, to sink into unconsciousness, she felt strong arms around her, picking her up and yelling to Hachi for help, and then quickly murmuring to her in a low voice that only she could hear "Come on Hiyori, you have fought tougher guys than that dickcheese before, you can pull through this. Ya have to, I can't loose you, especially not to some prat like him."

_ He came. _

She felt a healing kidou sweep over her body, and fluttered her eyes open, looking into Shinji's panicked face.

"I'm fine. Don't worry", she say quietly to him, dropping her normal brash appearance so that he would stop looking at her like she was so delicate. Once he knew she was okay, he turned his face up towards Hachi for a confirmation from their local medical expert.

_Of course he doesn't believe me, what a stupid baldy._

_ "_She will be fine, she just needs some rest to recover. It wasn't that bad, take her upstairs and let her take a nap. Hiyori will be good as new by dinner.", Hachi responded, placating Shinji. He could tell Shinji was freaking out, it was displayed all over his face.

"Thanks, Hachi", Shinji said quickly, before standing up and carrying Hiyori up the stair well, away from all the other Vizard's, and towards their rooms. He turned in one early however, surprising Hiyori.

"What are we doing in your room, ya lewd", she asked, shooting a tired glare up at Shinji, most of its power lost in the gentle face of a sleep Hiyori. She looked closer to 12 then to her actual age when she was this tired.

Shinji smiled down at her face, replying "My bed is bigger, dummy. Nothing perverted, promise."

To tired to reply, Hiyori just moved her face deeper into his chest, relaxing. She was safe, Shinji had her. _His arms feel so good right now. _

Shinji looked down at the blush spreading across her face, and wondered what she was thinking about. He gently laid her down on his bed, and started to stand up, before a hand shot up and grabbed his tie, pulling him down.

"Stay with me.", a weak voice said softly.

"Are you sure? The other's might think...", but he knew he was going to stay no matter what.

"Then I will correct them. Just don't leave, baldy.", she said, already half asleep.

"Not until you send me away." Of course even a half asleep Hiyori still managed to roll her eyes at the cheesyness of that last sentence.

Shinji just smiled, and laid down next to her, putting his arm around her and pulling her back into his chest, so that her head fit just below her chin. He was a little surprised, she had slept in his room before, on a couple occasions when she hadn't been able to sleep, but she was always gone before morning, before any other vizards were awake, before any one could find out. She had never stayed with him during the day before though, choosing instead to berate him constantly, as was normal for her, from a safe distance. Not that Shinji was complaning about recent developments.

**We fit together so perfectly. She's so tiny, so fragile. If anything had happened, I don't know what I would have done. Probably killed Ichigo as painfully as possible, but then we would all eventually be killed by Aizen. It would be worth it though, to watch the life drain out of that creeps eyes. **

Hiyori then squirmed a bit, distracting Shinji from his murderous thoughts, if only for a bit. He watched her as she slowly settled back into him, intertwining her self more thoroughly with Shinji, who just smiled wider in response. Shinji gently drifted off to sleep, holding Hiyori gently.

"So, did anybody else notice that Hiyori is in Shinji's room?", Mashiro exclaimed, wondering why no one else had noticed.

"Of course we did. We are just to polite to comment on it.", Lisa said, looking up from one of her many hentai magazines.

"They have liked each other for over a century. It's been a long time coming, one of them just needed to pluck up the confindance.", Hachi explained to Mashiro.

Hiyori opened her eyes several hours later, feeling back at full health, and sat up, looking around confusedly, before realizing that she was in Shinji's bedroom. She turned, and saw him laying right behind her, checked the clock, and decided that she deserved another hour or so of nap. She settled back into his arms, reaching back with her hand to grab his. She knew her actions meant that they were going to have to have one of those talks later that she didn't like, where Shinji gets really serious and wanted to actually talk about them. She avoided those like a plague of hollows.

_Things are perfect as they are, we don't need anymore of those conversations. They always ruin things, make things awkward. Why can't we just be?_

Deciding it was to complicated to think about now, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Shinji felt Hiyori sit up, and opened her eyes as he watched her groggily turn about, trying to discern where she was. He smirked, and then quickly feigned sleep as she turned around to look at him. The smirk grew into a huge grin when she settled back into his arms, and when he heard her even breathing, indicating that she had fallen back asleep.

**We will have to have a talk about this later, maybe I can get her on the roof after dinner. I need to make sure that she knows what shes getting into...**

Deciding to take a chance, he sat up slightly and just stared at her face.

**She is so beautiful.**

Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss into her cheek, and then** S**hinji laid back down as his thoughts trailed off as he fell back asleep.


End file.
